


Dear Lance

by GrannyPidge



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hope, Letters, M/M, Nature, Nightmares, Series, anonymous, atmosphere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrannyPidge/pseuds/GrannyPidge
Summary: {a short series I made as an English controlled assessment}Keith is a silent, observant person who wishes to express himself anonymously through his passion of writing.





	1. Letter One

Dear Lance,

I am currently sat cross-legged, in a field, as I am writing to you. I won't tell you which field this is as I wish to remain anonymous. However, I feel as if it is safe to describe the scenery. The individual blades of grass are dancing - blowing gently as they match the speed and direction of the wind in perfect unison.

Some of the plants have bloomed enough that their mesmerizing, violet colours are able to stand out - just enough to reflect the meadow as being as vibrant as possible. Every flower in my vision is small; I believe it is important to mention that as the idea of anything looming over me is immensely terrifying. After all, this is my 'happy place', not some gift of nature which dozens of trees can simply abuse by towering over and closing in on their victims like a primeval forest.

For the first time in a week the Sun has been scorching, though this sense of heat makes me feel more relaced, almost as if I'm content enough to lay down and look at the vast sky, using my imagination to determine what the clouds "look like", which I may have ended up doing if it didn't interfere with this writing session.

Yours Sincerely,  
Anonymous


	2. letter Two

Dear Lance,

the seasons are changing. All the flowers are wilting - losing their vibrant colors and charm. The green spikes of grass are dying as they have reached a light shade of brown - willingly presenting nothingness and misery.

This negative atmosphere reminds me of looking trees, abandonment and loss of hope. I wish Summer were here again as I unable to cope with the despair which is filling my conscience and controling my thoughts and actions. Where am I meant to go, now? Is there a place where am free from this overwhelming enemy known as despair?

Tell me, Lance, is there a place?

Must I wait for two more seasons to pass before I can reclaim happiness? This whole meadow is closing in on me, suffocating me, telling me to remain independent from it, but I don't think I can bear suffocation much longer.

something needs to rescue me from the Autumn and Winter monsters. Those silhouettes escaping my mind as they try and block all the light like the sun flees from the contrasting moon.

Every tree in my vision is remaining still, yet alive, in a silent manner. The wind blows against their arm like branches (making them swing violently) as it calls out to me by telling me to leave the meadow and the invisible demons which roam during the cold months.

Maybe I should leave the meadow. It may have been only temporary as it was designed to be. Perhaps it's a sign for me to become dependant on myself and form my own future. However, human nature forces me to rely on others and question any choices I make. Should I follow the meadow's demand or should I obey human nature?

I need a resolution.

Yours Sincerely,  
Anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost my reference stuff for this, so if I ever manage to find it/get my assessment back I'll continue, but for now idk

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be greatly appreciated :)


End file.
